Mixed Up Date!
by Light-Blue Flower
Summary: Valentine's Day is almost here, and Kagami is feeling a tiny bit jealous about the other couples on the street. Konata ends up setting Kagami up with her middle school friend, who came back from America to visit. Kagami ends up going, and really likes Stephen. However, does she know that the Stephen she met, isn't the Stephen Konata meant! A mixedup date story.
1. Chapter 1: February 12th, Lunch

_** Yeah, I know, I have another fan fiction that I left on a small little cliff hanger. Of course I'm going to continue it. I wanted too, but I though of this one day, and I though, "Hey, this is actually a pretty good idea." So, please continue to read this fan fiction. Thank** **you.**_

February 12th

It was lunch, and Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Kagami where sitting at Konata's desk. Usually, they would do their usual routine of talking about the most randomness subjects, like chocolate cornets, or which animal would they most likely be. But today, it was different. The topic for lunch turned out to be about the grand event that would happen tomorrow: Valentine's Day.

"So girls, do any of you have a boyfriend yet?" said Konata, as she chew on a chocolate cornet. "Are you planning on giving chocolate to any of the boys?"

"No," said Tsukasa in her usual cute way. "The only male I'd be giving chocolates to would most likely be my dad."

"Neither am I," Miyuki said in her elegant and soft tone. "I'm planning on giving my father chocolate. Maybe store-bought ones."

"Aw, that's no fun," replied Konata, still chewing on the cornet. "I'd expect Miyuki-chan to have a secret boyfriend."

"I know, right?" said Tsukasa. "Come to think of it, I think Yuki-chan is popular with boys. Did anyone ask you out?"

Miyuki put on a face that seems to be apologising and was blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Konata-chan, but I don't have a secret boyfriend. And no one asked me out. I-I'm really sorry…"

"No need to apologise Miwiki," said Konata with a joking smile. "We are only joking with you." They giggled for a bit. Then Tsukasa popped up with a question for Konata.

"What about you Kona-chan? Do you have any plans to give a guy chocolate? Maybe to your dad?"

Konata put on her thinking face. "Yeah, well, when my dad checked the calendar yesterday and saw that Valentine's Day, he was all like…"

_Konata's Mental Image:_

_Konata's Dad: Oh my, it's almost Valentine's Day! (Hugs Konata) I hope you'll be making me home-made chocolates Konata! I'd love it if you did!_

_Konata (looks like she choking): Dad, let go of me! I can't control the controller properly if you're squeezing me! At this rate, I'm going to die!_

"…and that's how it went." Konata finishes. Tsukasa and Miyuki gave out a nervous laugh. "So guess I'm going to have to give him home-made chocolates but there's a problem. I don't know how to make them!" She flopped her head on the desk.

"Didn't you say last year, you were going to make chocolates online for some game, and give it your online boyfriend?" Tsukasa asked. "They make you do some steps and stuff?"

Konata shot her head right up. "For one thing Tsukasa, he is my wife, since I'm a guy in the game," Konata said with cat smile. "And another, I just got to press the stove, press the _chocolate_ button, and it comes automatically! Simple as that!" She put her head on her desk.

"Well, Kona-chan, _I_ can teach you how to make chocolates," Tsukasa said with a smile. Konata whipped her head towards Tsukasa.

"Really Tsukasa?! You'd actually be willing to teach me?!" Tsukasa nodded. "YES! The younger, purple-haired Hiiragi twin is here to save the day! Thanks Tsukasa!"

"You're welcome Kona-chan." Tsukasa faced Miyuki. "Would you like to join us too, Miyuki-chan?"

"Oh yes," said Miyuki, while nodding. "I would love to."

"Okay, so let's all go to my house tomorrow after school."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see how Kagami makes chocolate," said Konata in a mischievous way. Only, Kagami wasn't listening to her. Actually, she wasn't listening at all to the entire conversation. The purple haired pig-tailed girl was staring at the window, ignoring everyone else around her.

_So, it's time that time of year again_, she thought. _I hate how they have so many couples on the streets at night. I can't get a taiyaki without getting through a crowd of couples. It makes me sick that-_

"I feel soo jealous just by looking at them," said Konata in Kagami's ear. "That's what you were thinking, right?" Kagami jolted and turned her head around. She was face to face with Konata.

"What are you doing here? Why are you so close to me? Keep some distance, will you?" Kagami sputtered that out quickly and swiftly. She was also blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh Kagami, are you feeling lonely?" said Konata mockingly. "You know, I can always set you up a date."

"Of, course I don't feel jealous at all," Kagami said, avoiding eye contact with Konata. "Stop mocking me okay?" She looked at the clock. Class is about to start. She packed her lunch and made her way to the door.

"No, seriously," Konata said, with a serious tone. "I can hook you up a date." Kagami stared at Konata, to see if she was about to explode laughing. But, instead, Konata was looking dead serious.

"Are you serious?!" Yelled Kagami.

"Yeah, I'm serious," replied Konata calmly. "His name is Stephen. He's half American and half Japanese. He went to the same middle school as me. We used to hang out with each other and online. He's coming back to Japan by tomorrow. He told me that he wanted to meet me after so long. Although, we never set up a date to meet yet. And, of course, he never said anything about bringing a friend…" She had her cat smile on. "I'll ask him, and tell you tomorrow if you can come, 'kay?" Before Kagami can respond, Konata ran back to her classroom.

_Ah, what the heck. It might be fun. Although, I bet he's a crazy otaku like her. _She smacked her fore-head. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_ **After you are done, please review. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: February 13th, Morning

February 13th

Kagami woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the stop button and just sat in bed. Her calendar was on the wall across her bed. The calendar was on February 12th. She got up, and ripped off the paper. Underneath was another paper, bearing today's date. _Oh yeah_, Kagami thought. _I forgot. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day._ She let out a small sigh. Tsukasa invited Miyuki and Konata over so they can make chocolates after school today. And, after they are done, they might just finish some homework together, if they had the time. Kagami just hopes that Konata will actually do some work, and at least bring her books. After all, Konata…

Kagami jolted a bit. She suddenly remembered what Konata said her yesterday at school.

"_I can hook you up a date. __His name is Stephen. He's half American and half Japanese. He went to the same middle school as me. We used to hang out with each other and online. He left Japan after grad, thought. He's coming back to Japan by tomorrow. He told me that he wanted to meet me after so long. Although, we never set up a date to meet up yet. And, of course, he never said anything about bringing a friend…_ _I'll ask him, and tell you tomorrow if you can come, 'kay?"_

Kagami didn't exactly said yes to Konata's request (if it's considered a request), but she isn't exactly doing to say no. She may as well go for the fun of it. Heck, it might not be so bad. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and took a quick bath.

When she got out, she heard Tsukasa's alarm clock rang. Kagami could hear Tsukasa groaning and turning the alarm off. She didn't hear anything else after that. _I swear, she can sleep throughout the entire day if she doesn't wake up_. She went into her room and put on her winter uniform. She combed her hair and put it up in her usual two pigtails. She checked her clock. It was almost time to go.

She went downstairs, hoping to find Tsukasa in the kitchen. It was only her mom, dad, and her two eldest sisters (Inori and Matsuri) that were at the table. She went to get herself toast and butter.

"Good morning," Kagami said them. She started putting butter on her toast.

"Hey, Kagami, do you mind waking up Tsukasa for me dear? I tried to wake her up earlier, but she must've fell back asleep," asked her mother, Miki, who was washing some dishes.

"Wait, Tsukasa is not awake yet?" said Kagami.

"Yeah, I heard her alarm clock ring, but she's not up," replied Matsuri, eating away on her cereal.

"Mom, she won't wake up for me," Kagami said.

"Please Kagami? I have to finish these dishes." Said Miki.

"Fine, fine, I'll go wake her up," Kagami said as she got up. She went to wake Tsukasa up. Tsukasa was curled up in her blanket, breathing softly. Kagami gently shook Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa? Hey, Tsukasa, get up! It's time for us to go to school!" Tsukasa moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmmmm, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Wake up, we have to go! Or we'll be late for school!"

"What time is it?" Kagami pointed towards Tsukasa's clock. Tsukasa's eyes shot right up, and she grabbed her clock.

"Oh no, is it that late already?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Tsukasa said as she quickly got out of bed. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" She ran out of her room and to the bathroom, leaving Kagami standing there. Kagami smiled a bit and made her way out of Tsukasa's room. _Ah well. At least she got up._

"Hey, guys!" yelled a familiar voice. Kagami and Tsukasa turned around to see Konata run up to them.

"Good morning Kona-chan," replied Tsukasa.

"Hey," Kagami said. Then suddenly she started to think about yesterday again. _Is Konata serious? No, she must be joking. She was just mocking me. She's expecting me to ask her about it right now. It's not that I care. Although…_

"…It would be nice to meet this Stephen guy," said Konata close to Kagami. Again, Kagami jolted. "That's what you're thinking riiiight?"

"Geh! N-no, that's not it, I'm not thinking that! Stop reading my mind, dammit!" Kagami said while blushing uncontrollably. Just like yesterday.

"You are so cute Kagamin, especially when you act like that. And don't worry~" said Konata with her usual cat smile. "I wasn't mocking you yesterday."

"Er, what happened yesterday, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. _Oh yeah_, Kagami though._ Tsukasa didn't hear Konata yesterday in the hallway_.

"Oh, yeah, you weren't there in the hallway," said Konata. "Well, you see…" Konata explained what happened yesterday to Tsukasa.

"Kona-chan, I never knew you had real life male friends!" Tsukasa exclaimed. Konata looked away and had a dark presence around her.

"Geez Tsukasa, do you have to be so mean? I mean, sure I talk about my friends online, that doesn't mean I don't have any male friends that I talk to you in person."

"I-I'm sorry Kona-chan, I didn't mean it that way! I just never knew you talked to guys, that's it!" Tsukasa blurted out.

"Tsukasa, you don't need to apologise," Kagami said. "People who know Konata would be very surprised if she ever said that she has a male friend. I was surprised too."

"Can't you guys be any nicer, I mean seriously. You guys are being a bit rude!" Cried Konata, fake tears forming on her eyes.

"Okay, okay, we're sorry. Now can you stop crying," said Kagami.

"Anyway~" Konata said, her fake tears stopped suddenly.

"You were faking it the whole time!" yelled Kagami. But Konata ignored her and continued.

"I was chatting with Stephen yesterday, and he said that he was fine with me inviting my friends. In fact, he said that I should invite all my friends. He can't wait to meet you guys!"

"So, that means that I can come?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah, sure," said Konata. "It'd be great if you could come."

"Wait, I thought it was just the two of us!" Said Kagami. Konata grinned a weird grin.

"What's this? Kagami is jealous that they might have more competition?"

"No that's not it! Geez Konata, this isn't a game where one character is jealous over another character! And this isn't sister rivalry! I just thought that it was just the two of us, that's all!"

"Well, now it's going to be the three of us."

"What about Yuki-chan? Can she come too?" Asked Tsukasa.

"Sure, I'll ask her when we get to school." Said Konata. "And don't worry about not getting his attention Kagami. I told him that you put your hair in pigtails, and he said he was a fan of girls in pigtails. But, he might turn his attention towards Miyuki, because he is also a fan of girls with big-"

"Okay, okay, we get it already. He must be an otaku like you." Kagami said as he clasped her hand over Konata's mouth.

"Yeah, he's an otaku too. How did you know Kagami?"

"You can only attract the friends that are interested in the kind of stuff you are interested in."

"Are you saying that that's a good thing Kagamin?" Konata said with a sense of hope.

"No. I'm saying it's a bad thing."

They were coming close to the school, when the bell rang.

"What? How can we be late? We caught the early train!" yelled Kagami.

"Maybe because we kept pausing in the middle of the street," Tsukasa replied worryingly.

They started to make a run towards the gate. At the gate, it was Konata and Tsukasa's home room teacher, Ms. Kuroi. Ms. Kuroi noticed Konata and the others running towards the gate.

"Well well, it looks like Izumi and the Hiiragi twins are late," Ms. Kuroi said with a smirk. "What a surprise. Although, I'm not surprised with Konata." As a joke, Ms. Kuroi stared to close the gate. Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami were the only ones not on school property.

"No Ms. Kuroi!" cried Konata, while running. "Don't close the gate!"

"Sorry Konata, rules are rules. It's time to close the gate." Ms. Kuroi continued to close the gate.

"No wait!" Kagami said, running full speed ahead.

"Whoa, Kagami is in full gear!" Konata said.

"Kona-chan, this isn't time to make side-comments!" Tsukasa said, trying her best to keep up with the two others.

They eventually got through the gate, and into the school. _I wonder what's going to happen after school_, Kagami wonder.

**I didn't really get to the dating part yet. Sorry :D Maybe in the next chapter...or the chapter after that... Heh. Anyways, please reviw! **


	3. Chapter 3: February 13th, After School

**Author's Note: Lovely, ain't it? Knowing that you have to update your fan fiction, but you just can't? Sorry if I didn't turn this is early enough (for those who actually read this) Anyways, thanks for reading up till now! If you want, you can send in a review!...Ok. I have nothing else to say, so please continue reading.**

**OH YEAH, DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN LUCKY STAR! DON'T SUE ME!**

February 13th

"Stir, stir, stir~" Konata sang as she stirred a bowl filled with all the ingredients to make chocolate. The melted chocolate was swirled around in a creamy way. It was like that chocolate advertisement, where they do everything in slow motion to make it look even yummier.

The gang was at Tsukasa's and Kagami's house, whipping up a batch of chocolate! Out of all of them, Konata was the most energetic.

"You're all fired up today," Kagami said, in her usual sarcastic way. "Did something geeky just happen?"

"Oh Kagami, I'm just glad that I can finally see how you cook! I can finally see if fire comes out of your pan!" Konata said with her usual cat smile.

"Shut up why don't you?!" Kagami replied angrily. Tsukasa and Miyuki giggled as Kagami put Konata in a head lock when she was trying to get a taste of the chocolate in one of the bowls.

"They are both quite energetic today," Miyuki remarked, as she stirred her bowl of chocolate.

"Yep, that's our Konata and Kagami!" Tsukasa replied with another giggle. Tsukasa was in job of making the icing for the chocolate and instructing, while the other three are in charge of making the chocolate. As Tsukasa continued to make the icing, Konata was able to get out of Kagami's head lock.

"Say, Tsukasa?" Konata said in a tired tone. "When are these chocolates done?"

"Don't worry Kona-chan! Just keep stirring and I'll tell you when you need to stop, 'kay?" Konata nodded as she pouted.

"Man, making home-made chocolates are hard, and kind of boring!"

"Hey, if you're so bored, why don't you just talk to us?" Asked Kagami. "You know the usual? With all you're random questions and stuff."

"Oh Kagamin~!" Konata said in a sing song way, her cat smile plastered on her face. "Are you wondering how this Stephen is?"

"N-no that's not what I meant!" But, alas, Kagami's blush gave it away that she was indeed, wondering about Konata's mysterious and foreign friend. Konata came closer, making Kagami feel uncomfortable. "Yeah yeah! Okay! I admit I want to know about him a bit!" Konata's cat smile was still on her face, and she let out a small giggle.

"You are so cute sometimes Kagamin!"

"Shut up." Kagami said mono-toned, casually looking away from Konata.

"Well, if you want to know about him…" A mental image appeared in all of the girls head.

"He has brown hair, with blue eyes. His skin colour must have changed, but last time he sent me a pic, he still had his fair skin. Apparently, he had gotten himself a haircut, so his hair is in a torso style!"

"And…?" Kagami said, looking from the corner of her eyes..

"And that's it." Konata said, as she looked down to her bowl, stirring it slowly.

"WHOA! That's all you can tell us? Nothing else?" Kagami said franticly.

"Uh, yeah that's it?" Konata said, questioning herself mostly. "I can't seem to think of anything else…"

"I swear, I thought you'd give us more info than that."

"Ah!" Miyuki said, as she thought of something.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, as she glanced over to Miyuki.

"You know Kagami; you can always talk to him." She said in her usual intelligent tone.

"How can she Yuki- chan?" Asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah, how can I?" Asked Kagami.

"Looks like Kagami is desperate to see him-"

"SHUT IT KONATA!"

"Hey Kagami! Tsukasa! Quiet down there! I am trying to study!" yelled Matsuri from her room.

"Sorry Onee-chan!" Tsukasa yelled back. "We'll try to be quiet!" The girls stayed quiet for a while, in case Matsuri decides to yell at them again.

"Miwiki has a point Kagami." Konata finally said. "We can chat with him online."

"Oh? Let's do it then." Kagami said. Kagami suddenly realised what she said. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Let's do that after we are done with the chocolates, okay Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said with a smile that must be saying _this is the first time I see Kagami all excited over a guy!_

"O-of course! I didn't what I meant earlier." Kagami returned to her stirring. Konata started to smile to herself. _I can't wait to see what happens._

All four girls were gathered around the Hiiragi's computer. They had just finished making their home-made chocolates, and are waiting it to freeze. Now, they are logged on to one of Konata's gaming accounts and her e-mail.

"Why are you on both of your accounts? Isn't he on his gaming account?" Kagami said.

"Well, yeah, I can chat with him on the game, but you know of lack of privacy?" Konata said, as she clicked away to her list of friends on her gaming account. "I also didn't check my e-mail for a long time."

"What, they hack through your messages on games?" Kagami said.

"Precisely!" Konata said with a thumb up. "This is why I ask Stephen to go on his e-mail to talk about personal matters, like where we are going to meet up, phone numbers, and all those other stuff." Konata's gaze re-fell on the computer screen. "Oh, he's online. Good." Before she can click on him to open a separate chat, he sent her a message:

**S: Heyy Konata**

"Whoa! He actually exists!" Kagami said. Everyone stared at Kagami. "…what?"

"That was mean Onee-chan…" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah Kagami! That was harsh!" Konata said, with a stream of fake tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Konata! Geez, stop you're crying!"

"Okay!" Konata said, her tears once again stopped flowing, her cat smile on her face.

"…Just answer him already."

"Yeah yeah." Konata started to type to Stephen.

**K: Yo Stephen! Go on ur e-mail plz. I want to talk privately.**

After a few seconds, a message popped up on the next tab. Konata clicked on the tab.

**S: Yo, u still there?**

** K: Yes, I'm there.**

** S: 'Kay wat do u want to talk about?**

** K: Where r u?**

** S: I am here in Japan, actually **

** S: U just caught me in my aunt's house XD **

** K: Ah good. When do we meet up? :3 I can't wait to see u**

** S: LOL miss me and my hotness?**

** K: Barely. -_-**

** S: Haha just jking Konata**

** K: Yeah, so when are we meeting?**

** S: Today, maybe?**

** K: Sorry, can't. I'm with my friends. U know. The ones I talked about.**

** S: AH! U mean the ones with the long, pig-tails, the one that looks like that character in that anime, and the kawaii girl with the glasses…and u know ;)**

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Kagami said. "What have you been telling to him?!"

"Oh, you know," Konata said. "Stuff."

"Move aside! Let me say something to him!" Kagami said, shoving Konata.

"Ah, Kagami-san," Miyuki said. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to our foreigner friend."

**K: HEY! This is Konata's friend!**

** S: …Seriously? Or r u just jking Konata? :D**

** K: No. Seriously. This is Konata's friend.**

** S: …The cute one? :D**

** K: No. The one with the long pigtails. **

** S: OH! The other cute one! Heyy ;D Nice to meet u. What's ur name?**

** K: Kagami. **

Instead of scolding the boy for having such a perverted mind, Kagami started to chat with him. Her face actually turned scarlet red. _He called me cute… wait. How does he know if I have pig-tails?_

"You sent him a picture of us, didn't you?" Kagami said with irritation.

"Well, actually it was a picture of all of us. I thought that he might as well see my friends." Konata said.

"Konata! Without our permission?"

"Hey, you guys are all right with it, right?" Konata asked Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Well…yes, I am," Tsukasa said.

"I'm alright with it. It would have been nice, thought, to know that you sent me a picture," Miyuki said.

"See Kagami! They're fine!"

"Zip it Konata. Like Miyuki said, it would have been nice to know." Kagami returned to typing.

** S: Hey, Kaga-chin? R u there?**

** K: Kaga-chin?**

** S: Of course! A kawaii nickname for a kawaii girl ;D**

** K:…That's very…flattering of you.**

** S: Ur welcome :)**

** K: So, when can I finally see your face?**

** S: Hmmm…! How about 2morrow? U guys can meet up with me 2morrow! If that's ok with Konata.**

"Say, Konata," Kagami said, turning towards Konata, whose attention was fully on the computer screen. "He's wondering if we can meet up tomorrow."

"Hmm?" Konata said, just barely glancing at her. "Oh! Sorry, Kagamin. I was just thinking how nice you look with a scarlet red blush on your fa-"

"Please, just talk to him." Kagami said, shoving Konata to her seat.

** K: Hey, Stephen? This is Konata.**

** S: Hey Konata! So, how's 2morrow?**

** K: 2morrow's fine with me. What time and where?**

** S: Oh…Well, meet me at the station. U knows. The one that we always met up with during mid-school**

** K: OK wat time?**

** S: 7 o'clock on the spot! Is that ok? ^_^'**

** K: Yep! That's okay with me :)**

** S: Great! Oh srry, my aunt's calling me down! See ya l8r !**

** S: Bye! **

** K: 'Kay! See ya.**

Konata logged off of her e-mail. She turned to face Kagami and the others.

"Ladies. We've got ourselves a date!"

** Yeah, that was a weak ending. Sorry! Anyways, please review! And, once again, I didn't get to the date part -_-' Oh well! In the next chapter, it will get to the date part…I think :D**

**Bye Nii! (That's what Akira Kogami says…I think)**


	4. Chapter 4: February 14th, After School

**All right! I'm slurring this out too long. I apologize to those who must have been tired. This is part of what I wanted to write. The rest is going to come out real soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star! I only own the plot!**

February 14th

"Hm, what should I wear tonight?" Kagami said as she looked into her closet. Kagami was done with school, and made it home with, what? 2 hours to spare? She and Tsukasa could have hung out with Konata and Miyuki, but a bunch of stuff happened, and they just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Today was great, apparently. The girls exchanged chocolates, and just did their average school routine. Study, eat lunch, study some more. Except, in Konata's and Tsukasa's case, its sleep, eat lunch, copy Kagami's or Miyuki's notes, sleep some more. Problem was, their plans for tonight got a little messed up.

Miyuki couldn't make it at the last minute, because her dad surprised Miyuki that he was taking her and her mom to dinner (_And don't tell your mom about anything, Miyuki! Keep it a surprise_, he says) at a well-known restaurant. He already made reservations in advance, and kept his plans hidden until the last minute. Indeed, Miyuki was surprised, but didn't say anything to her father about her plans tonight. She just went along with him, and apologised to her friends right away.

"You guys should go ahead without me!" She told them at school. "I can meet him again anytime, right Konata-san?"

"Sure thing Miyuki-chan!" Konata said as she waved her hand in the motion which means _don't worry_. "It will be his pleasure to meet you another time! Don't feel sorry!"

Then, they had the fact that Tsukasa might be sick. She wasn't feeling so good on the way to school, and looked a little red. She asked the teacher if she can be excused to the Nurse's office, and after being checked up, the nurse told her she may be down with a fever. Of course, Tsukasa waved it off, but when she came home, her mom told her not to come out of bed.

"I'm sorry Kona-chan, but- *cough* I can't make it to-*cough*night," Tsukasa said over the phone to Konata, in a frail voice.

"Don't worry Tsukasa! All you need is a good rest! Don't fatigue yourself too quickly, and rest." Konata replied, before asking Tsukasa to pass the phone to Kagami.

"With two down, it's only the two of us, huh, Kagami?"

"Yeah, how unfortunate," Kagami said, holding the phone and walking to her room. "So, when do we meet up?"

"What? Can't you stay home and take care of your sister like a good Onee-chan?"

"So, you don't want me to go and bring you some of Tsukasa's leftover chocolates from yesterday?"

"…See you at 6!" And with that, Konata hung up on Kagami, leading Kagami to the present, picking her clothes. She had to meet Konata at the station by 6 o'clock. Although, Kagami doubt that Konata will get there on time.

_They say that the first impression counts. Wait, why do I care? It's nothing special, it's just meeting Konata's friend! What do I care about what I wear anyways? As long as it's not mix-match like Konata's, I should be fine._

After multiple times of Kagami putting on an outfit and taking it off, Kagami was downstairs an hour later. She'll just spend the rest of the time watching TV or something.

"Say, Kagami," Miki asked, as she sat under the futon with her daughter. Kagami turned to face her mother.

"Hm?"

"Who is this friend of Konata's?" Of, course, Kagami forgot to add more information about Konata's little friend. Specifically the part that Stephen is a boy.

"He's just a friend from middle school," Kagami said, as she picked up the remote and started to surf through the channels. "He said he wanted to meet her and her friends, so he invited us to tag along."

"Oh…" Miki said, returning her glance towards the T.V. Kagami just kept looking at her mother.

"…You think something bad is going to happen, don't you?"

"Well, I know that Izumi-san will be there with you. But I'm worried about the boy…"

"Whoa!" Matsuri cried as she popped out of nowhere, and she swiftly went under the futon. "Kagami has a date with a guy?!"

"No, no, it's just an outing with Konata's frie-"

"HEY INORI! KAGAMI IS GOING ON A DAAATE!" Matsuri yelled. Kagami could hear footsteps running across the hall.

"Are you serious?" Was the first thing that came out of Inori's mouth when she came to the last step of the stairs.

"Yep!" Matsuri said with a grin. "Although it kind of makes me mad that my younger sis already has a boyfriend…"

"I do not have a boyfriend!" Kagami cried, but alas, her words did not reach her sisters' ears.

"Congratulation Kagami!" Inori said with a smile, getting herself a tangerine and plopping herself under the futon.

"It's all a misunderstanding! I do not have a boyfriend! It's just Konata's friend that I'm meeting!" Kagami said, with a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Sure," Matsuri said in a sing-song way. "Kagami has a boyfriend!"

"No, I don't!"

"There is nothing wrong with having a boyfriend," Inori said, peeling the skin off the tangerine slowly.

"Oh, like you had experience," Matsuri said, smirking.

"A lot more than you'll ever have, Matsuri," Inori replied, eating a piece of tangerine.

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't have time for crushing. With all these stupid exams," Matsuri muttered, chewing on a slice of tangerine that Inori handed to her.

"Now, now girls," Miki said, finally deciding to step in. "No need for this much tension. And, anyways, shouldn't you be heading to the station at this moment, Kagami?" Kagami checked the clock that hangs on the wall opposite to her. It beard the time of _5:30. _

"Oh, yeah I should get going," Kagami got up, and made her way to the door. She put her jacket on, and her boots. "Bye Mom!"

"You have everything, right dear?" Miki called from the living room.

"Yes!"

"What time would you is coming back?"

"Around 8:30! 9 at the most!" Kagami said, opening the door.

"Have fun Kagami!"

"I will. Bye!" As Kagami shut the door, the cold wind blasted on to her. She re-opened the door, and took out a scarf and mittens. Kagami made her way towards the station. _Please Kami-sama. Please let Konata be at the station_.

**As I said, this is half of what I wanted to write. And, yes, I will write soon. Please, review! Bye Nii! **


	5. Chapter 5: February 14th, Evening

**A/N: ...Hello. Thank you, to those you hasn't totally given up on reading this fiction...I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry for making you guys wait (if you guys were waiting) DX I know, I shouldn't be making excuses. But, school's been hectic, and I have exams coming up...I won't keep you guys waiting. So, onward to the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star. Blah.**

February 14th

_Where the hell is Konata?!_ Kagami though angrily in her head. Kagami has been standing in front of the usual station, waiting so she and Konata can catch a train and meet up with Konata's friend. It's been ten minutes, but it felt like 1 hour for Kagami. It was also cold outside, which made Kagami freeze up a little. She wanted to go inside, but Konata's strict orders were to wait outside, just in case the station was hectic, and they could get lost.

The station was pretty hectic. They were a lot of people boarding the train, to go towards the main town, with all the stores and cafes. Some were just friends hanging out. But most of them were couples, cuddling together, and holding hands. The sight made Kagami sick, and reminded her that she was alone.

Kagami suddenly felt her phone vibrate. She took it out, and looked at the ID. It was Konata.

"Where the hell are you?" Kagami yelled into the phone. She can hear Konata breathing quickly, like she was out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagami asked with concern.

"No," Konata slurred out her reply. Her voice sounded tired, and it was a bit…raspy. On the other line, Kagami can hear Konata cough a bit.

"Hey, are you…sick?"

"Yes," Konata said, tiredly. At that time, Kagami felt like killing Konata. _How could she let me walk all the way to the station, in the cold, and wait 10 frigging minutes in front of the station! Why the hell didn't she call me earlier?! Now I have to walk back home, like a loser, in the cold! Urgh, damn it, damnitdamnit!_

After speaking her mind out in her head, she started to cool down a bit. It wasn't Konata's fault that she got sick suddenly. Yes, it was her fault for letting Kagami walk and wait for nothing, but it wasn't her fault that she was sick.

"I'm so sorry Kagami!" Konata cried inside the phone. "It's just that I started to feel woozy, so I took my temperature. I could have gone, but my dad forced me to stay home! I'm super super sorry, Kagami, for not telling you earlier-"

"Konata, its fine."

"…Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I understand that you got sick suddenly. It's not your fault at all." Kagami sigh, and continued. "I'll just go home then. You should get some rest." It was a nice, heart-warming moment for the both. Until Konata messed up the mood.

"Wow, who would have thought that you would be so nice!"

"…just shut up." Kagami tried her best to sound like she was mad, but she just started to giggle a bit. "Okay, so, I'll see you tomorrow, if you are feeling well." Kagami was about to hang up, but Konata stopped her.

"Hold on," Konata said. Kagami stopped, and put her phone on her ear. "Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun!"

"Eh?"

"You know, Kagami, even though you didn't show it, you were pretty excited for this date."

"I was?"

"Mhm. This is why there is no way is I ruining my friend's first date!"

"Geez Konata, you make it sound like it's a big deal…" Secretly, Kagami was happy, though. Konata was right. Kagami did want to go on this outing. She thought that it would be fun. And secretly, she thought that she might find love. She knows how childish that sounds. She knows that there is no way that love would ever find her. That stuff only happens in movies.

"Oh, first love off the bat doesn't only happen in movies Kagamin! Have some fantasies girl!"

"Okay, okay, we get it that you can read minds. Just…stop reading my mind." Kagami said, with a smile.

"Okay, I'll give you the directions on where we were supposed to meet up! So, you get on the train and…"

"…" Kagami was standing right in front of small café that read_ MAID CAFÉ_. Her mouth dropped at the sight of it, and she didn't answer to Konata, who was on the other side of her cell. Konata gave Kagami a bunch of directions on where to go to meet up with the mysterious Stephen. And somehow, she made it to this café.

"Uh, Kagami?" Konata asked, wondering what happened to her little friend. She can hear Kagami trying to find the right words to say.

"KONATA!" Kagami hollered into her cell. Konata plugged on of her ears, and shoved the cell away from her as far as she can.

"Yes, Kagamin?" Konata answered quietly, wishing she'd know why her friend was so angry at her.

"What is this?!"

"What?"

"You're little "meeting place" with Stephen." Konata noticed how Kagami emphasised and said "meeting place" disgustingly. Konata chuckled. Now she knew why Kagami was mad.

"Oh, Kagami, you are hilarious." Konata said, laughing.

"What?"

"You're looking at the wrong place! It's the second café you see, not the first! Oh, oh! Let me guess! You're in front of the _MAID CAFÉ _right now!" Konata started giggling uncontrollably, as Kagami constantly told her to shut up.

"Okay, so, I'm here. Who do I look for?" Kagami said as she entered the café. The café was a cute little café. It wasn't that grand, and it gave out a homely feeling. A lot of the tables were occupied (mostly by couples) and one could barely find a seat there. Kagami looked around frantically, and tried to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't like anyone was staring at her. It was just that she felt weird walking into a couple harem, while she's just standing there…alone.

"Hmm, well, just look for a guy with dark brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes!" Kagami quickly scanned over the many heads, trying to make out which one out of them all has blue eyes.

"Konata, it's impossible to tell! Most have dark brown hair here!"

"Okay, okay. He's, um, really tall. Like, really, _really_ tall! He's also broad. Try looking for someone like that!" Once again, Kagami quickly looked, but it was hard.

She finally found a young man that was Konata's description. And, she got to admit, he was really handsome. Like, off the charts. But, she was worried that he wasn't Stephen. However before she could look away, the guy started to _wave _at _her_!

She stood there, looking around to see if there was anyone there. There was no one else there standing with her. She pointed towards herself.

"Me?" she mouthed silently, hoping she didn't say it out-loud. The young man seems to be laughing, and nodded.

"Hey, Konata? I found Stephen…I think." Kagami said as she walked towards the table.

"Well, I trust you Kagami. And I'm pretty sure that you found Stephen. Okay, I'll talk to you later!" Before Kagami started to protest, the line cut off on her. Konata even went to the extreme to turn off her cell phone. So, there was no turning back for Kagami. Kagami ventured slowly towards the stranger, and tried her best to smile naturally.

"Hello, my name is Kagami. Are you Stephen, the friend of Izumi Konata?" Kagami said, but regretted it. _Are you? _Kagami thought, scolding herself. _Really Kagami? And the friend? Why did you have to sound stupid just now?_ But, it seemed like the young man didn't mind.

"Yeah, I'm Stephen. It's nice to meet you, Kagami-san! Though, they told me that you changed your appearance a bit…" Stephen said, lending his hand and flashing a cute smile that made Kagami blush a bit.

Forget about what Kagami said about him being cute. He's _hot_. Now, that's saying something, especially when it's Kagami saying that a boy is hot. His hair is of dark brown colour, and in a torso hair-style. His eyes were of the bluest hue she has ever seen and smiles whenever he smiled. His skin was a bit tan, though, it really didn't matter. He was just wearing a white T-shirt, with a leather over-coat, and plain blue jeans. It wasn't much, but he looked really handsome in it.

Kagami took his hand quickly (which made her scold herself again), and shook it firmly. She sat down on the seat that was right across from him.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kagami said, trying her best not to sound weird. "And please, drop the honorifics Ste-…Ah!" Kagami face-palmed herself. She totally forgot to ask what Stephen's last name was! "I-I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I never thought to ask Konata what you're last name is!" That made Stephen laugh.

"It's alright Kagami-chan! Just call me Stephen! Any friend of Konata's a friend of mine!" Kagami stared at him for a moment, and smiled.

"Y-yes. And, any friend of Konata is a friend of mine as well…" She sighed in relief that she didn't seem like a fool.

"You know Kagami-chan…" Stephen said, as he picked a sheet of paper of the menu. "You look so much cuter in person! Especially when you blush! Konata was right about you. Hopefully, tonight would fun for the both of us. Since Konata and the others had to bail out!"

Kagami blushed insanely, and looked immediately down towards the menu. _He called me cute again!_ "T-thank you Stephen…san."

"Alright, let's order! I'll be paying for whatever you get, so order away!"

"So you're Kagami-san! Konata was right; you do look like _Hatsune Miku_! You even dyed your hair from purple to light blue to match hers!" Said a young man, with dark brown hair in a torso style, and ocean blue eyes that were covered by rectangular glasses. If you looked past the glasses, braces, and white collared shirt, however, one would say he was cute. However, to the girl in front of him, he was one of the few guys she would fall for immediately, braces or not.

The girl's hair was pinned up in long blue pigtails that could touch the ground. It was true, that her hair used to be purple, but she decided that light blue matched her looks more.

"Y-yes, and you are Stephan, right?" she asked, trying to make sure her face hadn't turned red. He grinned.

"Yep, it's me, the awesome Stephan! Hopefully, Konata has told you about my "hotness"." The girl giggled and blushed.

"Yes, she did. It's a shame that she couldn't be here…"

"But, it's a good thing you came, right Kaga-chin?"

"Kaga-chin?"

"Of course! As I have said before, a cute nickname for a cute girl!" The girl couldn't help but giggle at the cutesy name. She ignored the first part however, for she had never talked to him before, but he might have tripped on his words.

"Thank you," she said, and glanced beside her. There was a table near the front window of the café she was at. There, she could see a couple: a girl, who must have been the same age as her, with long, purple pigtails that nearly touched the ground, accompanied by a handsome young man, with brown hair and also blue eyes. She couldn't help but think that she saw that young man before. But, she ignored it, and returned her attention towards the young man in front of her.

"So," she started looking at her menu. "Tell me a little more about yourself."

"Well," he started, looking away bashfully. "I like manga and anime, obviously. But, you'd get bored by my talking, so…"

"No, it's okay! What do you like to read? I like reading a few mangas myself!"

"Wow, Konata was right! You read light novels, yes? I read them too at times." And in the end, they ended up chatting for a long while. The girl didn't even look at the couple near the window; not looking at the young man's familiar face.

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for updating to late! Exams are coming up, so it might take me a while to update the chapter. Um, yeah. Please review! All reviews are welcomed! Thank you for reading and waiting. Later!~****  
**


End file.
